


Sleep

by musicfeind2392



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 17:02:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicfeind2392/pseuds/musicfeind2392
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam thinks too much, and Gabriel waits for his giant to figure it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep

Sam woke up that morning and was greeted once again by Gabriel's side of the bed being empty and cold. Sam sighed, both from resignation and from the popping of shoulders, hips, knees and the stretching of sleep heavy muscles. Finally convincing himself that he needed coffee, he stumbled down the stairs into Bobby's kitchen. Bobby was standing by the counter, looking out over the sea of husked out cars, but not really seeing them.

"Morning," Sam grunted unenthusiastically.

"Mornin'," Bobby replied. He turned then and looked at Sam, but didn't say anything, just patted Sam's shoulder as he walked past into the library where he added a healthy dollop of whiskey to the coffee and settled in with a book.

Sam stumbled forward and grabbed the carafe, pouring himself a cup as well and walking out to the porch with it. It was a cool morning, but the morning sun hung with promise to burn away the mist that was still accumulated on the ground and warm the day. Leaning against the railing of the porch stairs, Sam sipped at his coffee and let his mind wander. Of course, his thoughts landed on Gabriel.

Its been a few months that he and Gabriel had been sleeping together. And by sleeping, he meant everything but. It was good. Don't get him wrong, the sex was phenomenal, but lately, he's been wanting something else that he's terrified to ask for it because as much as he wants to ask, he's pretty sure that Gabriel will run screaming in the opposite direction.

So he's been quiet about it.

But really, there was only so much that he could do before he fell for the angel. Gabriel was the antithesis of him on the outside; crude, self righteous and sometimes cruel to those around him, but when they were alone, he was sweet and funny and caring and everything that Sam wanted. Gabriel was always there when he needed or wanted him, so really, how was he going to stop himself from falling for the angel?

Of course he tried not to fall for the angel. He told himself one million times that Gabriel could up and leave at any point and that he shouldn't become emotionally attached, and he had tried to listen to himself. Little by little, though, Gabriel slipped through his walls. He was comforting when Sam needed it, he was playful when Sam wanted it, he said the things that Sam needed to hear; it was a slow realization that crept up on him from behind and completely blindsided him.

Shaking his head, Sam slipped back inside. His coffee was gone by now, as was the mist on the ground, and his stomach was starting to lurch from hunger. He slapped some bread in the toaster and went upstairs to go put real clothes on. As he passed Dean's door, he knocked on it, making sure that his brother was awake and got some coffee before it was gone.

The rest of the day passed quickly. Dean was working on the Impala and trying to convince himself that if he laid underneath his baby long enough, he could find the answers that he needed about him and Cas. Cas was there with him, just sitting on a husk of a car with a book in hand, absently flipping through it. The book looked old from where Sam was sitting by the window, and maybe written in a dead language. Soon there wouldn't be enough light to read by and they would have to come inside.

Sam got up from his seat by the window and got a beer from the fridge with a sigh.

"You get anywhere with that passage," Bobby asked?

"A little bit of it, but the Enochian is a bitch to translate," Sam said as he raised the bottle to his lips.

"I hear ya. Here, I picked up supper while you were workin'. I'm gonna go make sure yer idjit brother didn't die underneath that car a'his," Bobby said as he walked out of the house and among the scrap cars to find Dean and Cas.

Sam was just finishing his chicken sandwich and starting to appreciate the silence when he heard a familiar voice.

"Heya, big boy. How's it goin'," Gabriel asked as he slinked his way up to Sam. He didn't even know that the angel could slink, let alone make it look hot.

"Hey, Gabe," Sam said tiredly.

"You seem stressed, Gigantor. You need a pick me up? I know just the thing," Gabriel said and in a snap, they were in Sam's room.

"Gabe..." Sam almost whined in response to the innuendo. "I'm not really in the mood."

"Oh, so you have a better idea?" The archangel asked with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"No, Gabe...I want to sleep with you," Sam said quietly. It was almost a whisper, and for a moment he thought that Gabriel hadn't heard him until the angel looked at him with triumph in his eyes.

"Alright, sounds good. Let's get this show on the road," Gabriel said with impatience. Then the angel was kissing him, and it took all the strength that Sam had to push the angel's hands away from his belt and off of his body.

"No, Gabe...I don't mean have sex. I mean sleep," Sam whispered. When he was met with silence, he let the words tumble out. "Together. Under my blankets. In my bed. With my hand on your chest and your arms around me. With the window cracked, so it's chilly and we have to cuddle closer. No talking, just sleepy, blissfully happy, silence."

The archangel regarded Sam for a moment with hesitation. Sam knew that he had fucked it up. God, why couldn't he just keep his mouth shut? He just ruined the best thing that he had and there was no way to fix it. He couldn't take-

And then Gabriel was kissing him. It was soft and sweet and full of hesitation and a spark of want. Not desire, but a spark of I-want-this-because-you-want-this-and-I-want-to-make-you-happy want.

"Why didn't you just say something, Kiddo?"

Sam was taken aback for a moment. "I didn't think that you would say yes. I thought that you would run in the opposite direction at the sign of me becoming emotionally invested..."

The angel kissed him again and said quietly, "This is what I was waiting for. I'm already invested, Sam. I thought that you weren't, so I always left before you woke up."

This time, it was Sam who started the kissing. When they broke apart for air, Sam was grinning from ear to ear. "You want to go to bed, Gabriel?"

"It's a little early, don't you think? Plus, I'm not tired enough to sleep..." Gabriel teased.

"Oh yeah? What can I do about that?" Sam asked

"You could fuck me into this mattress," Gabriel said with a leer.

"You know, I was thinking along those lines," Sam said as he walked Gabriel back and on to the twin sized bed.

"Oh yeah," the archangel asked as Sam crawled on top of him?

Sam didn't answer with words, but pressed soft kisses to the angel's mouth and neck. They were slow and sweet and tried to tell Gabriel how important he was to Sam. The angel was impatient and wanted to go faster, but Sam needed this; needed to worship Gabriel with kisses and licks and groans and gasps.

Speaking of which...

The archangel gasped the hunter's name as warm hands went to work on the angel's pants. The shirt was long gone and Gabriel didn't have the focus to help Sam with his task. The pants came undone and Gabriel groaned at the sensation of his cock being freed from the way too tight confines of his jeans and from Sam sliding down his body.

"Sam..." the archangel groaned out when the human started to lick at Gabriel's cock through the boxers.

"Yeah, Gabe?" Sam asked. The human was fully clothed, but his voice was wrecked. The idea that this was turning Sam on as much as it was Gabriel made the archangel buck a little bit.

"Please..." And Sam went back to work. His fingertips brushed along the flat lines of Gabriel's torso as he whisked the boxers off and across the room. Sam looked up at the angel and took his cock in a smooth motion to the back of his throat.

"Fucking Hell...Sam..." Gabriel moaned around the tight heat that was Sam.

Sam hummed around him and his lips twitched in to what wanted to be a smirk. Sam continued blowing Gabriel, pulling little breathy moans and quiet groans out of the angel as he explored the cock in his mouth with his tongue. When the heat stated to pool in the angel's gut, Sam lifted his mouth off Gabriel, which resulted in a whine from the angel.

Sam tapped Gabriel's hip lightly a few times until he got with the program and flipped over on to his back. Sam lovingly rubbed the angel's back and pressed kisses down his spine. When Sam got to the small of Gabriel's back, he lifted the angel's hips and spread him open.

The noise that came out of Gabriel when Sam pressed his tongue to the angel's hole was inhuman. The keening and thrashing were turning Sam into a mess as he stretched Gabriel with his tongue and fingers.

"Enough...fuck-Sam-damn it-I'm good...please..." Gabriel ground out.

"Help me with these clothes," Sam asked? His voice was whiskey smooth and Gabriel snapped them away before Sam even finished his sentence.

Sam shuddered at the sudden cold and licked his palm to slick himself for Gabriel. The angel in question was sneaking a hand to tend to his aching, full cock, but Sam batted it away.

"Soon, baby...I'll take care of you..." Sam said reassuringly as he slid slowly into the angel. The moan that Gabriel let out was loud even through the pillow that he had buried his face into.

"That's it, Gabe. Let me hear you," Sam said as he rubbed circles into the angel's back, waiting for him to get used to the change in size.

"Sam, for the love of everything that is holy, move," Gabriel panted as he lifted his face from the fluffy depths.

Slowly, Sam thrust into the angel. The pace was slow, but not tortuously so. After all, Sam wanted release just as much as Gabriel did. Sam kissed and licked and murmured to the back of the angel below him until he felt the angel start to squeeze around him. Sam straightened and wrapped an arm around the angel and stroked him to release in time with his thrusts. Gabriel came with a whispered "Sam" on his lips. As Gabriel fluttered around him, Sam groaned out a "Gabe" and his thrusts became more erratic right before he came inside his angel.

After Sam pulled out of the angel, he flopped next to the fucked out angel and pulled him close.

"Didn't you want this to be the other way around?" Gabriel asked after ha gained his breath back.

"I don't care how it works as long as you stay through the night," Sam said and placed a kiss on the top of the angel's head.

"I promise not to leave," Gabriel whispered as Sam drifted to sleep, content.


End file.
